THE RED PASSION
by Lica
Summary: Em um mundo sobrenatural, onde todos os tipos de seres, desde um simples humano a um feiticeiro muito poderoso coexistem harmoniosamente. Aaron Hotchner, um vampiro puro-sangue é o chefe dos guardiões, responsáveis por manter a paz no mundo. E acaba de capturar e agregar ao time, Emily Prentiss, uma vampira-succubus que acaba se tornando, algo mais que uma simples subordinada.


_Gente... Essa é minha primeira obra de CMinds._

 _É uma oneshot que criei de presente a uma amiga, que também será minha coautora em uma long-fic que se passará nesse mesmo UA que lerão aqui._

 _Somos amantes de Hotchniss e espero que vocês também._

 _Criminal Minds pertence a CB eles todos os direitos retribuídos e nunca vou aceitar que Hotchniss não é oficial. XD_

 _Não ganho nada com escrever, além da minha satisfação pessoal. A fic minha os personagens não!_

 _Presente para hotlyminds84 de outro site. :3  
_

* * *

" **Vestido Vermelho"**

As cortinas das amplas janelas ficavam propositadamente abertas, com o intuito de apresentar a exuberante paisagem da lua cheia amarelada, iluminando as inúmeras árvores que preenchiam o vasto jardim, com uma gama considerável de flores de diversos tipos e cores. Tudo muito bem cuidado e conservado. A luz natural que entrava pelo vidro, sombreava a esguia mulher, que seguia seu caminho com altivez. Percorria o corredor com total familiaridade, já acostumada com aquela majestosa mansão com o piso de mármore branco, que ajudava a delatar sua presença, por culpa do som que o atrito de seu salto causava contra a pedra.

Poderia entrar em total silêncio, sem ser vista ou anunciada?

Claro que sim, mas onde estaria a graça nisso? Amava como o olhar escuro dele a percorria ao ouví-la se aproximar.

Se fosse sincera, deveria admitir que se tornar a espécie de prisioneira daquele imponente vampiro, havia sido a melhor coisa que lhe ocorreu. Não era uma prisioneira, nada estaria mais longe da realidade que essa palavra, mas existia nela uma satisfação sádica em perturbá-lo, dizendo que estava sendo obrigada a permanecer em seu território, sob sua regência.

Mas, a verdade era que amava sua atual condição.

Às vezes se pegava relembrando de quando vivia solta, vagando de povo em povo, estado, país, reinado… Não era como se fosse uma andarilha sem uma casa para onde voltar. Na verdade, pertencia a uma família nobre, fruto da peculiar união entre um íncubos e uma vampira. No entanto, seu espírito livre a levou a percorrer inúmeros lugares. Por mais que sua mãe não gostasse disso, não poderia reclamar muito, já que como embaixadora da paz entre os seres, fez sua filha passar a infância e adolescência viajando a seu lado, contribuindo assim, para sua personalidade.

E em uma dessas viagens, ela acabou tendo um certo enfrentamento com um lobisomem alfa, que a tomou desprevenida, levando a melhor na batalha, capturando-a e entregando-a para o governador da zona: O vampiro puro-sangue Aaron Hotchner. Seu agora, chefe e…

— Onde estava? - a questionou sem dar a volta, ainda de costas à meio-vampira, meio-succubus.

Ficou parada apreciando a magnificência do líder dos guardiões: A seda preta da camisa social cobria suas costas, fazendo conjunto com a calça da mesma cor de microfibra, de corte nobre. Cada peça de roupa era confeccionada exclusivamente para ele e, em seu interior, ela acreditava que era propositadamente para deixá-lo ainda mais desejável.

— Fazendo minha ronda… - disse relaxada. Sorriu.

Virou escassamente o corpo - revelando a camisa semiaberta no pescoço -, o suficiente para vê-la pelo canto do olho e apreciou a visão da morena dentro daquele vestido, longo, vermelho, sem mangas e preso por uma gargantilha em volta do pescoço. O tecido desenhava o corpo, modelando suas provocantes curvas. De cada lado, duas fendas ofereciam a visão perfeita de suas pernas torneadas. Sua pele branca contrastava com o longo cabelo negro que ia até um palmo abaixo dos ombros. Os olhos escuros de gata, delineados de negro e os lábios carnudos em vermelho sangue.

Declaradamente o provocava.

— Você faz ronda assim? - indagou.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou a visão, nervosa. Ele causava esse efeito nela, sempre que a observava de forma tão penetrante como estava fazendo naquele momento. Seu olhar a transpassava e Emily acreditava que ele podia ver o que estava em sua alma.

Sorriu misteriosa e caminhou em direção dele, encurtando a distância que os separava, passou reto e sem embaraço, se sentou sobre a mesa do homem cruzando a perna direita sobre esquerda, revelando ainda mais da extensão cremosa.

Aaron percorreu a pele com o olhar, o desejo estampado em suas pupilas castanhas escuras e com uma expressão dominante a percorreu por completo sem decoro.

— Seu relatório? - se aproximou da mulher, apoiando uma mão de cada lado do corpo feminino, perigosamente perto, mas, maldosamente sem tocá-la. Suas faces escassamente distantes.

— Tudo calmo e tranquilo.

— Isso… Não é um relatório. - sorriu ladino.

Emily não conseguiu evitar o amplo sorriso que se abriu em sua face, marcando sua bochecha direita com aquela covinha única que aparecia só quando ela permitia. Algo mais delicado para o rosto feminino. Mas a covinha que ela mais amava era a dele. Tão perfeita e única. Amava os flertes constantes que tinham e como ele participava ativamente…

E o perfume do homem à sua frente, amadeirado, embriagante, sedutor… Seu lado succubus ficava fora de controle cada vez que o via e ela realmente não sentia nenhuma vontade de lutar contra a luxúria.

Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não notou estar sendo analisada com muita cautela.

— Vou querer saber o que se passa em sua mente? - provocou, intencionado.

— Depende… Vai querer realizar? – devolveu, mal intencionada.

Aaron segurou o sorriso e ergueu levemente o rosto, ladeando a cabeça e a observando com o cenho franzido. Sabia perfeitamente onde aquilo os levaria, sempre era igual e não negaria nunca para ele mesmo que gostava muito, aliás, se resolvesse ser completamente sincero consigo mesmo, teria que admitir que estava cada dia mais obcecado por ela e por seus encontros clandestinos. Eram realmente viciantes.

Endireitou-se rapidamente e se afastou, deixando-a confusa e deslocada. Observou o vampiro voltar a sua postura de líder responsável, segurando uma pasta onde folheava alguns papéis sem voltar a olhá-la, e quando pensou em questioná-lo por sua mudança abrupta, entendeu o que estava acontecendo, quando - saída de seu estupor - pôde ouvir passos bem próximos à entrada do escritório e com as duas grossas portas abertas, avistou com perfeição a figura impactante do lobisomem que um dia a capturou, Derek Morgan.

— Hotch… - o belo homem de pele morena chamou o vampiro por seu apelido, olhou a mulher sentada na mesa, passeando os olhos por ela de cima a baixo e logo a ignorou. - Eu fiz minha ronda. A zona do norte está tranquila. Mas, a parte leste parece quieta demais a meu ver, como se algo estivesse assustando o povo.

O líder encarou o amigo e subordinado com atenção. O característico cenho franzido, deixando em evidência sua concentração no assunto.

— Foyet? - questionou, focando o olhar no outro homem.

— Não reconheci o cheiro dele nem encontrei vestígios de sua magia. Se for problema, deve ser alguém novo.

— Certo. Peça que mantenham a vigilância com mais frequência. Não queremos ser pegos desprevenidos. - Derek assentiu ao pedido. - E vá descansar…

— Certo. Bom descanso, a gente se vê.

— Para você também.

Morgan deu meia volta e estava prestes a sair, quando focou na mulher. Emily se manteve o tempo todo calada, com a cabeça levemente abaixada, mas com os olhos erguidos, focados na interação de ambos machos alfas de suas devidas espécies. A seguir prestando atenção no lobisomem, quando o mesmo se prontificou a partir. Os olhares se cruzaram e ele alçou o queixo, desafiante. Em resposta, ela sorriu de canto e deitou levemente a cabeça, petulante.

Perdidos em sua guerra muda, sem perceber que Hotch os observava com total interesse.

— Boa noite. - ele declarou ainda seguro de si.

— Boa noite. - ela respondeu confiante.

E com um aceno de cabeça, por fim, Derek seguiu seu caminho e ela suspirou, mordeu o lábio inferior e meneou a cabeça. Era sempre o mesmo, ambos ainda não haviam encontrado seu ponto de trégua, apenas uma paz frágil, mantida graças ao autocontrole de ambos.

— Deveriam tentar se entender. - a tirou de seu ensimesmamento.

Emily olhou para ele e soltou o ar pesadamente. Não era fácil. Desde que havia se unido a equipe de guardiões, conseguiu de entrosar com todos facilmente, mas com Derek era quase um caso impossível. Acreditava que talvez, era devido à forma como se conheceram, mas na verdade não tinha certeza de nada. Temia se aproximar muito do lobisomem e alguém acabar machucado.

— É fácil falar. Não é você que ele odeia.

Apoiou uma mão de cada lado do corpo e o impulsionou para frente - levantando da mesa - decidida a sair sem se despedir. Quando passou por ele, foi impedida de continuar, Hotch a segurou pelo braço a parando de imediato. Olhou para a grande mão masculina segurando-a firme e gentilmente e logo para o homem, cometendo o erro de focar em seus olhos.

Olhos castanhos se focando em negros, ambos com as pupilas dilatadas, respirações agitadas e eletricidade percorrendo seus corpos. Se desejavam.

— Ainda me deve um relatório… - sussurrou.

Sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior, observando-o. Hotch era um homem absurdamente atraente, com sua pele branca, mas não tão pálida, os olhos castanho escuro, o cabelo curto de mesma cor, o rosto varonil, o corpo forte e másculo, sempre, impecavelmente vestido e barbeado. Uma terrível tentação.

— E o que devemos fazer quanto a isso? - ergueu uma sobrancelha, sugestiva, sem perder o sorriso malicioso. - Acaso devo ir escrever um?

Estavam bem próximos, e se ela queria esse joguinho, ele participaria de boa vontade. Afastou-se, encarando-a do alto, altivo. A soltou suavemente, sem desviar o olhar, com uma expressão leve ao mesmo tempo em que séria, os lábios fechados em uma linha reta, mas era possível distinguir diversão no olhar. Deu um passo para trás e outro para a esquerda, quebrou o contato visual e caminhou em direção à porta, sob o olhar confuso e incrédulo da mulher. E quando ela pensou que ele partiria, o viu parar de súbito e esticando os braços, puxou cada uma das portas duplas e as fechou, finalizando com o clique duplo da chave virando na fechadura.

Trancados e sozinhos.

O coração disparou, o ar faltou e a atmosfera mudou completamente. E apesar de ser a única possuidora do sangue de um demônio totalmente ligado ao sexo, ela era a que se sentiu acuada. Lentamente o observou dar a volta e olhá-la de forma intensa. Hotch encostou-se contra a madeira e cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

— Tire a roupa! - a ordem saiu rouca e autoritária, excitando-a. Sorriu labiosa e decidiu obedecer.

Ergueu os braços delicadamente, passando pela lateral do corpo, feito uma dança e acariciou o próprio pescoço sob o astuto olhar castanho de seu acompanhante, levou os finos dedos até a parte de trás da gargantilha e soltou o fecho. O tecido leve do cetim, escorreu pela suavidade de seu corpo, revelando-lhe seios fartos e firmes, uma cintura estreita e parou em volta do lauto quadril, sendo forçado pelas mãos femininas a terminar seu caminho. O tecido caiu em círculo aos pés dela, deixando-a exposta para seu deleite, portando apenas uma pequena calcinha vermelha, em pé dentro de seu par de louboutin negro de sola carmim.

Hotch a percorreu com um olhar impudico, apreciando a atraente vampira-succubus diante de seus olhos e soube, sempre soube, apenas uma vez mais confirmou, que era o ser mais belo que já havia visto em toda sua existência.

Os olhos negros se encontraram aos castanhos e descarada, quis saber.

— Devo ajudá-lo? - olhou para a extensão do corpo masculino, expressando-se silenciosamente sobre suas intenções. Endireitou-se e descruzou os braços, abrindo-os levemente em forma de convite.

Elevou o pé direito, pulando o vestido no chão, desinibida, e caminhou até ele devagar. Levou as mãos pálidas até o forte abdômen do vampiro e escorregou as mãos pelo plano até chegar ao colarinho, para então, fazer o caminho inverso, abrindo cada botão da camisa, sem desviarem o olhar um do outro. O clima se tornando mais carregado, a respiração pesada, o desejo incontrolável.

A cadência de seus delicados movimentos acabou no momento em que ela desfez o último botão e suas mãos tocaram a pele nua do peitoral dele. A razão desapareceu assim como a camisa dele de seu corpo. Aaron a puxou pela cintura, colando seus corpos e a beijou com todo o furor reprimido. Ela mal teve tempo de envolvê-lo com os braços em torno do pescoço e já estava sendo levantada do chão – com se fosse uma folha de papel -, não apresentando nenhum tipo de esforço para ele.

Cruzou as pernas em torno da cintura dele e retribuiu o beijo com ímpeto. Ambos desejosos, em busca de fundirem-se com aquele contato, as línguas se encontrando e lábios brincado um com o do outro, até que Aaron realizou uma vontade contida desde que a viu entrar naquela noite, mordeu o lábio inferior dela, deslizando levemente suas presas para cortá-la o suficiente com o intuito de provar seu doce sangue. Na mesma velocidade em que ferimento abriu, se fechou, devido ao fator de cura.

— Você é minha. - declarou. - Ninguém mais além de mim, pode te tocar, entendeu? - exigiu.

— Sim. - respondeu ofegante.

— Termina o serviço. - ordenou e ela desceu as mãos por entre seus corpos e abriu a fivela do cinto para em seguida, abrir o botão e o zíper da calça social. Caminhou em direção à mesa e a depositou sentada, para ter total liberdade com as mãos. - Você é de quem? - indagou.

— Sua!

— E quem pode te tocar? - perguntou interessado, vendo-a exalar sensualidade, ofegante com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

— Apenas você… - sussurrou ansiosa por ser tocada.

— Boa menina. - exaltou.

Com a calça aberta, deixando visível não apenas sua boxer negra, como também o bulto de sua ereção, se afastou e puxou a perna direita dela, esticando-a para cima de seu ombro e a beijando, ao passo em que retirava o sapato de salto, logo, imitou a ação com a outra perna e por fim, desceu as mãos, deslizando-as pela suave pele cremosa até o cós da calcinha a puxando para baixo, retirando a última peça que o estorvava.

— Abre as pernas. - autoritário.

Pela primeira vez, se sentiu exposta o suficiente para enrubescer, ainda assim, era incapaz de negar algo a ele. Separou um pouco as pernas e ele sorriu de canto, antes de debruçar sobre ela. Primeiro a beijou, com ânsia, depois desceu pela pele do pescoço fino até os seios, dando a devida atenção a cada mamilo, mordiscando, chupando, beijando. Então, continuou seu caminho que o levaria até o umbigo, o lambendo com toda atenção e sem pressa, até que voltou a seguir sua viagem rumo ao maior ponto de prazer da fêmea.

Ao chegar até os lábios íntimos, ergueu os olhos e a prendeu em seu olhar, pedindo silenciosamente, que ela não quebrasse o contato visual, e expos a língua para então acariciar sua vulva. Foi impossível dela se segurar, sua cabeça pendeu para trás involuntariamente, ao mesmo tempo em que um gemido escapou de seus lábios entreabertos.

Hotch sorriu. Amava ver o que poderia fazer com ela, sem nem ao menos ter começado ainda. Ela era dele, totalmente entregue e sem barreiras. Voltou sua atenção a intimidade da mulher e levou seu dedo índice esquerdo até a entrada, alisando-a e abrindo-a lentamente, tanto que poderia se considerar uma tortura. A excitação de Emily apenas aumentava.

Agregou o dedo médio a equação e abriu a intimidade de sua parceira, apreciando o quão molhada ela se encontrava, com ambos os dedos, acariciou aquele ponto de prazer inchado, fazendo-a se contorcer com o toque, então os escorregou para a entrada de seu canal e sem prévio aviso a penetrou com eles, ao mesmo tempo em que com a boca sugou o clitóris. A morena não conseguiu segurar o grito de prazer que soltou, em seguida mordeu com força o próprio lábio, controlando seus gemidos e com a mão direita acariciava o cabelo de seu amante.

A tortura continuou. Às vezes ele a lambia e suaviza o ímpeto de seus dedos, outras ele empreendia mais veemência em ambos os lugares.

— Aaron… - articulou com muita dificuldade o nome do vampiro, a beira do precipício, sentiu seu corpo ser invadido por um calor incomum e logo estremecer. Sua mente se apagou para o mundo e no único que podia pensar em na ardente visão daquele imponente ser em meio a suas coxas.

Antes que pudesse recuperar a consciência ou que seu corpo terminasse de se acalmar do orgasmo, se sentiu sendo invadida novamente, mas dessa vez por algo bem maior que dois dedos. Hotch a penetrou de uma vez, seu membro escorregou facilmente para dentro dela e gemeu ao sentir-se pressionado pelas paredes da mulher que ainda estavam sob o efeito do êxtase.

A segurou firmemente pelas nádegas e a puxou para mais perto, escorregando-a para a borda da mesa e curvou o corpo para frente, beijando-a, ao passou em que começava seus movimentos de entra e sai. Sua boca buscava a dela como se fosse água no deserto. Se atraiam, se completavam, se necessitavam. Tornavam-se um só.

Pertenciam um ao outro e aquele era seu lugar favorito. Seu pedaço de paraíso na terra.

Os movimentos se faziam mais agressivos, mais fervorosos, mais ansiosos. Eles queriam mais, necessitavam de mais. Era o momento de se fundirem e o momento onde ela se sentia a mais poderosa de todos, porque era onde ela tinha o prestigiado Aaron Hotchner a seu dispor, realizando suas vontades.

— Você é meu… E só eu posso te dar prazer! - se aventurou, encorajada pelo momento.

Hotch abriu os olhos e a encarou diretamente no preto de suas pupilas e sorriu. Um sorriso cúmplice e afirmativo. Resignado a seu destino. Não havia volta atrás. Eram perfeitos juntos, se satisfaziam como nenhum outro era capaz de fazer. E aquela relação - não relação -, era algo viciante demais para que abrissem mão.

— Vamos Emily… Eu quero sentir você. - aquele pedido por mais que não tenha dito quase nada, era o suficiente para ela entender. Ele queria sentí-la atingir seu máximo de novo. E cada palavra sussurrada em seu ouvido a deixava mais próxima do clímax.

— Aaron... - ronronou em meio aos lábios varonis. - Eu… - não conseguiu completar seu raciocínio, por conta do prazer.

O corpo feminino explodiu em seu segundo gozo e o segundo sendo ainda mais avassalador que o primeiro. Sua voz foi calada pelo beijo de seu parceiro que a seguia em seu momento, atingindo também seu limite e derramando-se dentro dela, sem se importar com as consequências.

Fraquejaram e ele caiu sobre o corpo feminino, sem se separar, sem deixar o calor de seu interior ou de seus braços, esperando que cada espasmo se acalmasse. Exaustos e preenchidos. Felizes e satisfeitos. Ficaram em silêncio, curtindo seus cheiros misturados, ouvindo a respiração do outro voltando ao normal, ela acariciando o cabelo dele com parcimônia e ele de olhos fechados, curtia o som do coração dela deitado no vale em meio aos seios.

— Já vai amanhecer… - declarou.

— Eu sei. - respondeu.

— Deveria dormir um pouco. – o instigou.

Ergueu o rosto, saindo de seu conforto e olhou para Emily.

— Você também. - decretou sério.

— Com você? - questionou marota.

Ele apenas sorriu de boca fechada, aquele sorriso enigmático e charmoso que ele amava oferecer-lhe, sempre em um constante flerte, com um olhar cheio de promessa oculta. Não respondeu. Endireitou-se e se desconectou completamente da amante. Emily se sentiu vazia de repente. No entanto, antes que pudesse reclamar, foi puxada por Aaron, para ficar em pé a sua frente e foi beijada com avidez. Nesse momento ela teve sua resposta.

Sim. Com ele.

 **FIM**

* * *

 _E ai? Mereço minhas lindas reviews? *o*  
_

 _Beijinhos a todos que me lerem, espero que deixem seu parecer. obrigada. :3_

 _28/04/2017_


End file.
